


My Kryptonite is a Luthor

by lonercreature



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Rooftop Scenes, SuperCorp Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercreature/pseuds/lonercreature
Summary: Thinking about Lena everyday has always been Kara's problem. She doesn't know what she really feels for her. Until that day she remembers their friendship's 1st anniversary, Kara is planning on asking Lena out to celebrate it. But something came up that surprised Kara a lot. So here’s the story =D





	My Kryptonite is a Luthor

My Kryptonite Is A Luthor

Thinking about Lena everyday has always been Kara's problem. She doesn't know what she really feels for her. Until that day she remembers their friendship's 1st anniversary, Kara is planning on asking Lena out to celebrate it. But something came up that surprised Kara a lot. So here’s the story =D

Dear Diary,

It’s been a year now since the first time I met Lena. I will never forget that moment when her eyes met mine. What I felt that moment still questions me, why am I feeling this way? I don’t want to think I’m in love with her but what is it? We’re best friends. I love our friendship. I want to protect her as Kara Danvers and Supergirl. 

*Sighs*

As much as I wanted to tell her about my identity, but—

*KNOCK KNOCK*

“KARA DANVERS WILL YOU PLEASE OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR?! I’M STANDING AND KNOCKING HERE FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES AND— DO YOU HAVE HEARING PROBLEM?”

Alex, wearing her stressed face when Kara finally opens her apartment door.

“Alex I’m so sorry. I was— I was in the bathroom. Sorry.”

Alex looks at her like she knew she was lying. She hand over the pizza she bought for Kara and sat on the couch, heavy breathing, then hug a pillow to make her comfortable.

“Fine. Fine. So what’s your plan today? Yesterday has been a quiet day maybe you can take a day-off?”

Kara didn’t answer. Her mind still centered on what she’s writing in her diary. She’s still thinking about Lena. She gave a big sigh.

“Hey! Are you okay? Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Alex, when you and Maggie met for the first time, did you have this… kind of… romantic experience? Like… love at first sight? Like the first time you saw her you’re already in love with her?”

“Oh!”

Alex didn’t answer quickly. She was… stunned. She’s wondering why Kara asked her about that out of nowhere. 

“Well. Uhh… You do remember the first time Maggie and I met, right? You were there. And our first meeting wasn’t that good. I mean, not good in that kind of situation you’re asking me about. But we became friends. Partners in solving crimes. Then we became lovers. Why are you asking?”

Kara sits with her chin resting on her knees. She doesn’t know how to explain to Alex what she’s feeling right now and right after she heard her explanation. She doesn’t know even how to begin talking about this to Alex.

“Hey. If there’s a problem you can tell me. Anything.”

Kara smirked.

“Is this about someone you just met and you’re in love already?”

“WHAT? NO!!!”

Alex looks very surprised. She can’t believe Kara will give a very strong answer like that. 

“O—okay! I’m sorry. But why so defensive huh? ”

Kara stood up. Arms akimbo just like Supergirl herself. 

“Alex!”

“What? Are you gonna tell me now?”

Kara makes herself calm and sits down beside Alex. She’s trying to compose herself like how she’s composing her words on her mind. 

“You know…” 

There’s a long pause. Still thinking if she’s going to tell Alex or if she really knows what actually is going on with her.

“Nothing! Nothing okay? Okay. So, my plan for today is… I’m gonna call Lena and ask her out.”

Alex eyes went bigger. She was shocked, surprised, flabbergasted, stunned from what she heard from Kara’s mouth.

“You. Are. Going. To. Ask. Her. Out. On. A. Date?”

Kara removed her glasses. As if she doesn’t remember what she have said. 

“What? Did I say that? No! Alex, you misheard me.”

“No?! You just said you’re gonna ask her out!”

“Did I? Well… asking her out doesn’t mean it’s already a date. Okay I forgot to tell you, it’s our friendversary today.”

Kara gave Alex a cute wide smile while wearing her glasses again. 

“Oh!” 

Alex, who seemed doubtful, looking at Kara’s eyes while Kara can’t look straight at her because she knew she don’t believe her. 

“I didn’t know that that word exists. Never heard of friendversary ever in my existence.”

“Well, now you do.”

Alex bids goodbye and wishes Kara “good luck” before she closed the door. Kara was surprised thinking about what Alex meant to say. Kara is thinking twice if she’s gonna call Lena. She believes that whether she’s busy or not, Lena will never say no to her. And that’s one of the reasons why Kara seems very confused about her feelings for Lena. 

*Phone ringing*

Kara grabs her phone in her bed to see who’s calling. It’s Lena. She’s feeling nervous but she doesn’t even know why. But still, she tried to calm herself to be sounded normal.

“Lena! Hey! How are you? Why did you call me?”

“Hey, Kara. I... ah… just remembered that we’ve met a year ago today—”

Kara’s heart is jumping all over her body. Her eyes were smiling at the same time with her lips. Lena remembering their friendship’s anniversary is a very big deal to her. Her voice saying that keeps playing in her mind that she forgets Lena is still talking to her.

“Kara, hey! You still there? I said that if you are available tonight we could celebrate our 1st friendship anniversary.”

Kara’s face turns red. She can’t believe that Lena’s the one who ask her out. She was just thinking about this earlier and it’s going to happen now. They are going out. 

“Yeah, sure, Lena. I will give you all my time tonight.” 

“That’s the sweetest response that I’ve ever heard all my life.”

Kara was kind of shock that she can’t believe she said that. But hearing Lena’s reaction gave her a lot of feelings. 

“So, see you tonight?”

“See you tonight, Lena.”

Kara didn’t do anything after that call. She’s just lying in her bed and keeps thinking about Lena and the words she said that was supposed to be her asking her that. She’s still surprised and the smile on her face hasn’t fade yet. She just has to wait until evening to see Lena, and she can’t wait for it.

\--

The night has come. Kara is on her way, as Supergirl, to the location Lena gave her. It was on a rooftop near CatCo building. She has arrived. The place is so quiet. Lena isn’t there yet but it’s already decorated by different kinds of flowers. That reminds her with Lena also, filling her office with flowers. And she will never forget that because Lena is the only person that made her that really happy. She even calls her a hero as Kara Danvers. Kara keeps smiling like crazy. Smelling all the flowers around and even took a selfie with them. 

Lena has arrived. Behind her are the people that maybe she hired for tonight’s event. She’s wearing a long sleeve red V-Neck dress, her hair down and wearing her favorite red lipstick. She looks… elegant. Kara’s eyes are glued to her. She’s not even moving to the place where she is. 

“Kara!”

Lena shouted at her. Kara felt like she was awakened by a dream.

“Kara, dear! What are you doing there? Come here. Sit with me.” 

Kara walk slowly to her from the corner of the rooftop. She’s not saying any word. She can’t look at Lena’s eyes like she’s very shy and/or she’s feeling in love again that she don’t want to admit.

“So, you like the place? What can you say?”

“It’s so beautiful, Lena. Reminds me of my office. That you filled with flowers too.”

“I know. I did this for you. Because I know you love flowers.”

Kara felt like there are butterflies in her stomach. Do not know if she’s hungry or it’s about what Lena said. Lena did that for her. For her.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

“Uhh. Nothing. I’m just… hungry. Can we eat now?”

“Kara, sometimes your weirdness made me so worried.”

Both are laughing. They are staring at each other like they are so happy and lucky to have each other’s arms. Their eyes are twinkling, sparkling at the moment. Kara almost forgot that she’s hungry.

“Waiter!”

Lena shouted thoughtfully. Kara can’t take her eyes off of Lena’s and she’s smiling like crazy again. The foods are served. Of course Lena’s love for Kale will never fade. She have Kale salad with Tahini dressing and for Kara, Lena has Pizza, Donuts and Fries for her only. 

“Lena! Oh my God! Really?”

They keep laughing and laughing. Kara can’t contain her laugh she got teary eyes. 

“Pizza, Fries and Donuts for me? I can’t believe you are serious.”

“You don’t like Kale so I decided to have these foods for you. I know it’s lots of carbohydrates but you look really fit. Your body is in a perfect shape.”

Kara forces not to laugh this time. Her thoughts are with Lena, really, noticed her body. 

“But don’t worry. I’ll join you when you are about to eat Donuts.”

“Sure. Of course we can share. Hey! Let’s have a cheers for our 1st friendversary!”

“Friendversary? I haven’t seen that in the dictionary yet.”

The two can’t stop laughing. The happiness they are feeling right that moment nothing compares. Lena felt loved again, maybe not with her family but with her best friend who’s always there for her. Kara too felt so happy after all the problems and fights that she encountered all this time. There is really no problem to think about when she’s around Lena. They knew how to make each other happy. She sets aside the fact that she will be facing another struggle maybe tomorrow, the next day or anytime. But what really troubles her mind always is her hiding her real identity to Lena, her best friend.


End file.
